Switched
by Brittany9
Summary: Phoebe is fed up with not having an active power. What does she do to have one? Find out by reading.


Switched  
  
(Piper is working at P3. It is very busy. Phoebe is in the backroom making  
  
out with Cole. Piper has her backside to the counter. A young man in his  
  
late 20's walks up to the counter.)  
  
Guy: A martini, please.  
  
(Piper turns around and sees the guy. She recognized him. It was Dan.)  
  
Piper: Dan!  
  
Dan: Piper, I thought I might find you here.  
  
Piper: You were looking for me?  
  
Dan: Not exactly. I thought that maybe we could talk. I want to know how   
  
you and everyone else is. I havent seen you in 3 months, Piper.  
  
Piper: So, you were looking for me?  
  
Dan: In a way, yes. (he laughs)  
  
Piper: Let's go to the backroom. We'll talk in there.   
  
Dan: Okay.  
  
(Dan follows Piper into the backroom where Phoebe and Cole are making out)  
  
Piper: (looks at Phoebe and Cole) Phoebe! (puts her hands on her hips)  
  
Phoebe: (stops kissing Cole and looks at Piper) Uh, Piper? (laughs)  
  
I was just-  
  
Piper: Making out with Cole?  
  
Phoebe: Yep. Looks like it. (kisses Cole and sees Dan) Dan, is that you?  
  
Dan: Yeah, did I interrupt anything?  
  
(Phoebe and Cole speak at the same time.)  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Cole: Yes (smiles and looks at Phoebe) I mean no.  
  
Dan: (sits down next to Cole) Who are you?  
  
Cole: Cole Turner, but you don't have to give me an introduction.   
  
I have heard about you.  
  
Dan: (shakes Cole's hand and looks at Phoebe) So, how have you been?  
  
Phoebe: (looks at Cole while talking to Dan) I've been fine, thanks to   
  
this stud over here. (laughs)  
  
(Dan turns to Piper as Phoebe and Cole start making out again.)  
  
Dan: Piper, anything new you have to tell me?  
  
Piper: Well, I got married.  
  
Dan: To Leo?  
  
Piper: Yes. He has been really supportive to me. Not that you didn't give  
  
me support. Well, you know what I mean.   
  
Dan: So, where's Prue? What has she been up to, lately?  
  
Piper: She quit working at Buckland's and got a new job at 415. She is a  
  
photographer there. She really enjoys working there.  
  
Dan: Glad to hear that.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
(Prue is at 415. She is taking photographs of someone. Her cell phone  
  
rings. She picks it up.)  
  
Prue: Halliwell. How may I help you?  
  
Guy: Hello, sorry to call you out of the blue, but I wanted to know if  
  
you could take my picture tonight.  
  
Prue: Sure, but who are you and how did you get this number? Sorry, I am  
  
not trying to be rude.  
  
Guy: No problem. My name is Brendan Richards. I got your number from my  
  
friend. You took his picture a couple of times.  
  
Prue: Oh, I see. When do you need your picture taken, Mr-  
  
Brendan: Call me Brendan. How about 8:00? I would like to know if you  
  
could take my picture at your house. I have always admired it.  
  
Prue: Well, I guess. So, I'll see you at 8:00. Bye  
  
Brendan: Bye. (they hang up)  
  
(Prue's shift is over at 415. She gets her things and puts them in her car.  
  
She drives to P3 to find her sisters. She doesn't see her sisters so she  
  
goes to the backroom and spots them.)  
  
Prue: Piper, I...(she sees Dan) Dan?  
  
Dan: Hey, Prue.  
  
Prue: (goes over to Dan and hugs him) I haven't seen you in, like, forever.  
  
Dan: (hugs back) I know. Nice to see you again.  
  
Prue: Same here. Well, Piper, I need the manor to be demon-free at 8:00.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Prue: I have to take some pictures of this guy. His name is Brendan, I   
  
think.  
  
Piper: Okay, then-  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Hi, uh, Dan. (shakes his hand)  
  
Dan: (looks at Leo) Hi.  
  
Leo: (goes over to Piper and kisses her) Hey, Piper.  
  
Piper: Uh, hi. Dan was just-  
  
Dan: Leaving.  
  
Piper: No, you don't have to.  
  
Dan: I need to go. I have to go to work. See you later, Piper.   
  
Piper: Bye.  
  
(Dan leaves)  
  
Leo: I feel so sorry for him.  
  
Piper: me too. (kisses Leo) Phoebe, don't you have somewhere to be? (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: (stops kissing Cole) Uh, me. Yeah. C'mon Cole. (grabs his hand)  
  
(Phoebe and Cole leave. Cole shimmers them to the manor)  
  
Prue: Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone.  
  
Piper: No, that's okay. I was gonna leave.  
  
Leo: Do you want me to orb you home?  
  
Piper: No, My car is here. But can you come home with me? I want some  
  
company. I get lonely a lot.  
  
Leo: Sure, but you shouldn't get lonely. You have me. (he kisses her)  
  
Piper: I know.  
  
(After all of the people in P3 leave, Piper and Leo leave. They go in her   
  
car and start kissing. Prue goes to the manor and sets up the place where   
  
she will be taking photographs. Phoebe and Cole are in Phoebe's room, making  
  
out. Piper and Leo arrive at the manor. They walk in. Leo looks up. The  
  
Elders are calling.)  
  
Piper: (looks at Leo) Go ahead. You can go. (he kisses her and he orbs in   
  
the middle of the kiss.) Ohh! I hate it when he does that!  
  
(Piper is on her way to her room and hears Cole and Phoebe. She knocks on  
  
the door.)  
  
Piper: Do you mind being a little more quiet?!?  
  
(Piper walks to her room and hears Phoebe laugh. Piper lays on her bed and  
  
falls asleep.)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(Prue finishes setting up and looks at the clock. It is 8:00 sharp and she  
  
hears the doorbell. She goes to the door and sees a demon.)  
  
Prue: Phoebe! Piper!  
  
(The demon jumps on Prue and scratches her neck. She kicks him and tk's him  
  
into the mirror. He bursts up in flames. Phoebe, Cole, and Piper rush to   
  
Prue.)  
  
Cole/Phoebe/Piper: What happened?  
  
Prue: I think the guy I was supposed to take photographs of was a demon.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, sweetie. Did he hurt you?  
  
Prue: (tries to hide her neck in her shirt) Just a little scratch.  
  
Piper: Yeah right. (she pulls down the part of Prue's shirt that she is   
  
trying to hide) Prue, that not a little scratch. That a big scratch!  
  
Prue: I'm fine. Really.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, what exactly happened?  
  
Prue: Well, I opened the door and the demon pounced on me. He scratched my  
  
neck and I tked him into the mirror and he blew up.  
  
Phoebe: That's different. Well, I'll go to the attic and look in the  
  
Book Of Shadows. Cole, how about you try and see if you can find out  
  
anything from down there. (she kisses him and he shimmers out)  
  
(Phoebe goes into the attic and looks through the Book Of Shadows. She  
  
cannot find the demon. Phoebe wants an active power. She sees a spell  
  
in the Book Of Shadows. It's how to switch bodies. Phoebe decides she wants  
  
to be Piper for one day. She chants the spell.)  
  
Phoebe: Just once I'd like to know it is like to be Piper Halliwell, kick  
  
some serious ass.  
  
(Phoebe goes into Piper and Piper goes into Phoebe.)  
  
Piper: How did I get here? Oh, well. (she walks into the kitchen.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Phoebe stands in the living room. She goes over to a mirror and looks at  
  
herself.)  
  
Phoebe: Ha, ha. It worked! (she goes to the couch and sits down. Leo orbs  
  
in)  
  
Leo: Okay, I'm back, honey. (he kisses Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: (smiles and stands up. She is going into the kitchen. SHe sees  
  
PIper in her body.)  
  
Piper: (looks at Phoebe) What the hell?  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Piper: Why do you look like me?  
  
Phoebe: What? I do? (she acts innocent and looks into the mirror.)  
  
OH my god!  
  
PIper: Do you think a demon did this?  
  
Phoebe: Of course. Do you think it was the same demon that blew up infront  
  
of Prue?  
  
Piper: Maybe. I'll go into the attic and see what I can found out about this demon. But, beware of my husband.  
  
Phoebe: (mumbles) Not for long  
  
Piper: What did you say?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, nothing  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Piper goes into the attic and looks through the Book Of Shadows. Cole shimmers in. She doesn't see him.)  
  
Cole: (goes over to Piper and kisses her) Did you find anything?  
  
Piper: (surprised) No, why did you kiss me?  
  
Cole: So, I can't kiss my girlfriend now?  
  
Piper: Uh, I'm..not your girlfriend. A demon did something and Phoebe and I switched bodies.  
  
Cole: Oh, I'm so sorry. (he shimmers away to Phoebe he sees Leo and Phoebe kissing.) Leo, what do you think your doing?  
  
Leo: Uh, kissing my wife.  
  
Cole: No your not. Your kissing Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: (turns to Cole) How did you know?  
  
Leo: WHAT?!?  
  
Cole: I ran into Piper.  
  
Phoebe: You kisses her, didn't you?  
  
Cole: Yeah, but only because I thought it was you. And what are you doing?  
  
Leo: Tell me what is going on!  
  
Phoebe: Cole, he kissed me. I couldn't help it. Oh, Leo. Well, a demon made Piper and me switch bodies. This may look like her body, but it's me, Phoebe.  
  
Leo: Oh my god! (he orbs to Piper) I'm sorry, Piper.  
  
Piper: You know it's me?  
  
Leo: Phoebe and Cole told me. I accidently kissed her because I thought it was you.  
  
Piper: It's okay. Cole kissed me too. I think I found something.  
  
Leo: What did you find?  
  
(Prue comes into the attic)  
  
Prue: What's going on?  
  
Leo: Phoebe and Piper switched bodies.  
  
Prue: Oh, so Piper, is that you?  
  
Piper: Yeah. Leo, Prue, when I looked in this book to find something on the demon. This book was opened to this page. It's about switching bodies. I think Phoebe wanted to be me so she said the spell.  
  
Prue/Leo: (laughs)  
  
Piper: It's not funny. All we have to do is hold hands and say I want to be me again. Prue can u go get Phoebe?  
  
Prue: Sure. (she goes to Phoebe. Phoebe and Cole are talking.)  
  
Phoebe: I said he kissed me. It's not like I kissed him.  
  
Cole: But you could've stopped. I think you are enjoying this too much.  
  
Prue: Sorry to interrupt but PIper knows that you said a spell to switch  
  
bodies with her.  
  
Phoebe: She does?  
  
Cole: What? Phoebe, how could you?  
  
Phoebe: I can't stand this. (she flicks her hand and Cole freezes) Cool.  
  
Too many people talking at once. (laughs)  
  
Prue: You and PIper are going to reverse this. SHe needs you in the attic.   
  
Now go.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, okay. GIve Cole my love when he unfreezes.  
  
Prue: Okay.  
  
(Phoebe goes into the attic and sees PIper and Leo)  
  
Phoebe: I'm so sorry Piper.  
  
Piper: We'll talk about this when I'm in MY own body!  
  
Phoebe: Okay.   
  
(Phoebe and Piper holds hand and chant the spell to reverse this.)  
  
Phoebe/Piper: I wanna be me again!  
  
(Phoebe and Piper return to their own bodies as Leo watches.)  
  
Piper: Phoebe-  
  
Phoebe: I'm so sorry Piper. Forgive me?  
  
Piper: Phoebe, This has been, well, you know. Just don't do it again and I will forgive you.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks Piper. (she hugs her and whispers in her ear) Leo, wasn't such a bad kisser.  
  
Piper: Phoebe! Go!  
  
(Phoebe rushes out of the attic and goes over to Cole, who unfroze. She sits next to him.)  
  
Phoebe: Prue, you can leave. I need to talk with Cole  
  
Prue: Yeah, right. (doorbell rings) I'll get it! (she goes to the door and answers it) Brendan?  
  
Brendan: Yeah. You were gonna take my picture.  
  
Prue: I remember, it's just, well, I am kinda busy. Could you come by later?  
  
Brendan: Sure, no problem. (he leaves and Prue shuts the door.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Phoebe: Cole, I'm sorry. IT's just, um..I don't think it's fair. I mean, I don't have an active power like my sisters do.  
  
Cole: No need to explain. I believe you. (he moves closer to her and hugs her. She lays her head on his chest.)  
  
Phoebe: This life is so hard for me.  
  
Cole: I know, But I have it worse, I am a demon, ya know.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but ...nevermind  
  
(They kiss.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Piper and Leo are in the attic, making out. Leo has his shirt off. Prue walks in.)  
  
Prue: Oh, sorry. (closes her eyes.) I just wanted to know if we could go to P3.  
  
(PIper and Leo stop)  
  
Piper: Sure, get in the car. I'll be there in a sec. Get Phoebe and Cole, too. (Piper and Leo kiss.)  
  
Prue: Well, okay then. (She leaves and goes over to Phoebe and Cole. She clears her throat because Phoebe and Cole are kissing.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Prue. Sorry.  
  
Prue: Don't make me feel bad that I don't have a guy. But I will get one.  
  
Phoebe: You will find a great guy, Prue. Trust me. But he wont be as good as my guy. (smiles and kisses Cole.)  
  
Prue: Guys, c'mon. We're going to P3.   
  
(Prue gets into Piper's car. Phoebe and Cole are still kissing on their way to the car. Leo orbs him and Piper inside the car. Piper drives to P3. They all go inside. Cole and Phoebe sit down and order a couple of drinks. Piper goes into her office and makes out with Leo. Prue spots Brendan Richards. She goes over to him.)  
  
Prue: Hey.  
  
Brendan: Hey. I have to tell you something.  
  
Prue: okay.  
  
Brendan: I didn't exactly want you to take my picture. I wanted to go out with you.  
  
Prue: Really? I'm not what you'd expect.  
  
Brendan: What should I expect?  
  
Prue: Magic. (she smiles)  
  
Brendan: I already do. (They get up and dance.)  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
